Bloodstained Roses
by Sugercat
Summary: A story based upon the Phantom Manor ride and the Disney's The Haunted mansion. A young woman travels to Thunder Mesa in search of her cousin,but discovers the town hides a dark secret; hushed whispers of ghosts, curses and a phantom's revenge...


Hi! I wrote this story a while back, but only just thought to put it up now. I have three chapters more after this that I've already written, but nice reviews would certainly make me write faster! XD Anyway, this is a story based upon the Phantom Manor and the film The Haunted Mansion. Creative criticism, please. If you want to be an idiot and write rubbish, you're only wasting your time. Which I've stolen from you. How does that make ya feel? Huh, punk?! XD Now, on with the tale of tragicness and such!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Thunder Mesa, the mansion, spooks, e.t.c. They are owned by Disney. I do own Victoria, and a number of other characters in the story, though.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bloodstained Roses**

**Chapter one: Thunder Mesa**

Victoria Brocklin finally closed her lodger with a sigh; placing it beside her, she screwed the glass stopper back onto her inkwell and placed it back in a small, red velvet lined case. Her set of different sized quills followed, fitting snugly in a special little compartment. She then closed the little case with a soft snap. Placing it on top of her lodger, Victoria bent down to pick up the heavy, leather bound suitcase at her feet. She heaved it up onto her lap, and unlocked the two clasps, which held it tightly shut. It was a fine suitcase, coated with the finest brown leather, with her initials stamped on both sides in gold lettering.

Victoria opened it up and looked down at its contents; It contained a variety of dresses, corsets, skirts and a few other necessary pieces of clothing. It also held a thick brown envelope, stuffed full of crisp, green notes, and a pocket that held her jewellery; finally, carefully caressed by her garments, was a photo in a wooden frame.

Victoria couldn't help but smile as she gently took it out, gazing across the black and white image that she'd looked over so many times before; it was a simple family shot that had been given to all members of the Brocklin family. It was rather old, yellowing a little at the edges, taken when Victoria was a child of eight, fourteen years ago.

Victoria's eyes scanned over the familiar smiling faces until her gaze fell upon an older girl, sitting beside the eight year old Victoria. It was Anna, two years her elder, and her beloved cousin.

Having no sisters in a house full of three older brothers, Anna had been Victoria's best friend as well as her cousin. This had mostly been possible due to the fact that members of the Brocklin family decided to live within such close vicinity to each other; Victoria's father had chosen to live next to his brother, so that his daughter would never be without a playmate. Victoria giggled a little as the wonderful memories they had shared swept over her, from the hot summers playing tricks of their siblings to cold, winter nights sharing secrets.

With a smile still dancing on her lips, Victoria carefully slid the photograph back amongst her neatly folded clothes, and picked up her little writing case. She quickly placed it inside her suitcase, closely followed by her lodger; She then proceeded to fasten the clasps and place the now shut suitcase back by her feet.

The coach suddenly jolted as a rumble of thunder sounded, making the young woman jump. She quickly turned and pulled back the thick, heavy cloth curtain covering the window. Glass was expensive to replace, and due to the jolts and bumps a coach would have to endure, they weren't typically issued with glass windows. As the curtain was pulled back Victoria was suddenly met with a barrage of rain as the deep, rumbling of gathering thunder drummed again through the sky above her.

She tried to peer through the darkness, but the moon was providing little light, as it was stuck behind masses of swirling, menacing black cloud. Victoria strained to see though the thick rain, but found it near impossible. Suddenly, she spotted a tall outline in the distance. Victoria squinted, trying to make out the strange shape. Smiling, she withdrew back in and quickly closed the curtain. She sat back in the leather seat, and attempted to tidy her once orderly hair back into a bun. The dark, jagged outline she'd seen in the inky night had been Thunder Mountain, a huge monument of nature that had veins rich in gold. A town had been set up near it's base, along with the mines, to exploit the mountain's riches. The town grew, bursting with trade, all thanks to the mountain from where the town took its name; Thunder mesa.

Having managed to pin back her chestnut brown hair to a satisfactory level, Victoria bent down again and lifted up her suitcase onto the spare seat beside her, ready to leave. She smiled at the thought of seeing her dear cousin Anna again; It had been two years since Anna had wed a wealthy banker and moved away from their close family community, settling instead in Thunder Mesa. But strangely, Victoria had not heard from her since. Wanting to surprise her, and worried from her lack of contact, Victoria had decided to pack any necessities and book a coach to Thunder Mesa. For some reason, this had been a difficult task, with most refusing her request; but finally she found one who would take her, but for nearly double the normal rate. Knowing it was the best she would get, Victoria had reluctantly agreed.

So, she'd donned a plain, long pinstriped skirt with a white blouse, sturdy, flat travelling shoes and brown, leather gloves. Decided to be prepared, she'd also worn a simple, brown cloak with a hood with came down to her waist.

Victoria glanced over at the curtain covering the window, which had begun to bellow with the gathering wind, and sighed. She hadn't expected the weather to be this bad.

Suddenly, without warning, the carriage shunted violently as it came to a stop. Victoria fell forward as it did so, nearly slipping off her seat. She'd only just righted herself when the door of the coach was thrown open. There stood the driver, his cloak soaked through and carrying a rickety old lantern, which held a dieing candle.

'You get off here,' He growled in a low voice. Victoria looked at him for a moment, before reaching over to grasp the handle of her suitcase.

'Am I outside the inn?' She asked politely. 'The Stock inn?'

The driver stepped aside with a word as Victoria climbed out of the carriage and into the pouring rain. She quickly placed her suitcase down and pulled her hood on over her head, tying it in place under her chin. She looked at the driver questioningly, waiting for him to answer her.

'It's near the bell tower,' was the driver's grim reply. He pointed with his free hand towards what could just be recognised protruding out of the darkness an outline of a tall, stone tower. 'Just make your way there.'

Victoria blinked at him in confusion, trying to see his face by the flickering light of the lantern; it produced eerie shadows over the man's features, cast by the smouldering orange light. 'You said you'd take me there!' Victoria cried in protest. 'I can't walk there! I don't know the way!'

'I said I'd take you to Thunder Mesa, and I did,' the driver replied gruffly. 'I'm not going any further into that town. I'm leaving right now… this is your last chance, miss.'

'What do you mean?' Victoria cried over a loud clap of thunder.

'Don't you know…?' He whispered darkly, leaning in towards her, making Victoria back away nervously. 'This town is cursed. Heck, the whole damn mountain is cursed. Only fools stay in Thunder Mesa.'

Victoria couldn't help laughing at the seriousness of the man's face, but stopped abruptly when he glared at her. 'Surely you don't believe such superstitious nonsense?' She asked.

The driver didn't answer her, instead turning away. 'May God have mercy on you, miss.' And with that, he put the lantern on a little hook on the side of the coach, and climbed up onto the driver's seat, much to Victoria's protest.

'You can't leave!' She cried desperately. 'I don't know the way!' The driver looked down at her, with concern or a malicious smile Victoria couldn't tell, pulled sharply on the reins and clattered away into the night.

Victoria stood in the pouring rain, watching the coach until it was enveloped by the darkness.

Taking a deep breath, Victoria picked up her suitcase, mumbling under her breath about insolent drivers. She paused, glancing around to try and get her bearings in the raging storm.

She seemed to be just outside the town, as she could see a tall, wooden post with a large sign swinging from it, the wind threatening to blow it off. Victoria forced herself closer, battling the gale, looking up from beneath her hood at the wooden sign. Caved deep into the smooth wood were the words, 'Thunder Mesa'.

Smiling a little at having made it finally to her destination, Victoria looked beyond the sign, trying to pick out any other features in the blackness. She could make out buildings, and the outline of the tower. Sighing, Victoria began her laborious walk towards it.

The rain came down like stinging needles, making Victoria thankful for her thick cloak. Her clasped the hood tightly, the wind tugging at it furiously. The suitcase handle tug into her hand terribly, making her regret bringing the amount that she had.

Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind snatched her hood from her hands, whipping it down and revenging her hair free of its pearl clips. Victoria swore silently, dropping her suitcase and kneeling down in an effort to try and retrieve her lost jewellery. With her hood blown down, her hair was now heavy by rain, making her shiver as it trickled water down her back. She hurriedly felt around on the ground, desperate to find them. She swore again, hitting her hand against the sodden ground in frustration.

'Are these yours?'

Victoria slowly looked up, to see a man wearing a floor length black cloak. Victoria quickly stood up, and took a weary step backward, unsure of this stranger. She tried to see his face, but his collar was turned up, hiding his features.

'Are these yours?' The stranger repeated in a calm, cold voice. He held out his hand; sitting in the middle of his palm were Victoria's three pearl clips.

Victoria eyed them uncertainly, and then back at the stranger. She couldn't see his face, but the dark aura he seemed to command around him made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end; she didn't want to be anywhere near this man.

'Um, yes sir,' Victoria said, swallowing her nerves. She was determined to be civil. 'May I have them back, sir?' She held out her hand nervously.

The stranger gently dropped the pins into Victoria's waiting palm without hesitation. Victoria quickly withdrew her hand, her gaze not leaving him. She couldn't see much of him, but she could tell that he was tall, and dressed in what appeared to be fine attire. The top of his head was covered with a elegant hat, and he was wearing brown leather gloves, similar to Victoria's. He appeared unfazed by the rain, letting his cloak bellow behind him with the wind.

'It's dark out,' He said after an almost unearthly silence between them. 'Why is a young girl like you out alone?' He seemed gentlemanly enough, but Victoria couldn't shake the forboarding feeling creeping up her spine. 'I haven't seen you before.'

'I just arrived,' Victoria answered swiftly. 'I really must get going. Thank you and goodbye.' She picked up her suitcase; her pins clutched in her free hand, and strode purposefully past him.

'Haven't you heard,' the stranger almost commanded, making Victoria pause and turn back round to face him. 'This place is cursed.' He said the last words in a menacing tone, almost as if the idea amused him. Victoria thought she could almost see him smirking in the darkness. She shivered.

'I'm sorry, sir,' She replied determinedly. 'But I don't believe in such childish nonsense.'

The stranger laughed coldly, and Victoria took a few uneasy steps away. 'What's your name?' He inquired.

'Victoria, sir. But I really must be going,' She turned away, but jumped as his gloved hand clutched at her shoulder. It seemed to send chills slithering down through her body, as he spoke again in his gentlemanly, icy voice. 'I'll take you to the inn,' He whispered. 'It's dangerous out here alone.'

'Um, that's very kind, but…' Began Victoria.

'Follow me, Victoria,' He continued, cutting across her. It was more of a command then a request, and Victoria couldn't help nodding uneasily. He removed his hand from her shoulder, and strode ahead of her, his cloak blowing behind him fiercely.

Victoria watched him a moment, unsure if following him was such a good idea. He suddenly stopped, as if sensing her nervousness. 'Follow me, Victoria,' He repeated, harsher this time. Victoria quickly hurried after him, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. She tried to remain a fair distance from him, keeping just close enough to see the outline of his rippling cloak.

Soon Victoria spotted the glow of a lamp in the gloom; as she walked nearer, she could make out the dark inn, a tall wooden pole situated outside it hung a similar sign to the town's entrance.

'We're here,' The strange gentleman said, turning round to Victoria. 'Go inside. You look frozen to death… goodnight, Victoria.'

Victoria smiled politely, before walking quickly past him and standing in the inn's sheltered porch.

Remembering it was properly best not to forget her manners, after all the man had helped her, Victoria turned round to thank him but found herself staring at the spot where he had been standing; he'd vanished. She looked round, trying to see through the heavy rain; but there was no sign of him. Guessing she'd merely lost sight of him in the storm, Victoria breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't known she was holding back; shivering, she turned to open the door and step into the warm reception of the Stock inn.


End file.
